Detective Heiji
Heiji Hattori is a teenaged Detective from the Johto Region. Biography Heiji Hattori is the son of the Goldenrod Chief of Police, Heizo Hattori. This is not nearly as important as you'd think beyond the fact that Heiji wants to be a detective just like pops-- and he's already done a heck of a job moving towards that goal. Heiji already has a reputation in his home region of Johto as being the best there is at his self-appointed job. He's also surprisingly good at Kendo, but it's not something he thinks about when he's not in school. Heiji heard tell of the Great Detective Shinichi Kudo of the Konah Region, and has made the trip all the way here just to prove once and for all which one of them is the best detective! Even though Shinichi most likely has never heard of this idiot. Being from the very traditional region of Johto, Heiji might come off as a bit eccentric in the Konah region. He grew up in the heart of Johto and that accent is obnoxiously distinct. His whole family is back in Johto, along with his not-girlfriend. Don't worry, though, he's not going to be terribly lonely! After all, he's related to Officer Jenny. Jennies. All of them. ...they're cousins of varying distances. Let's just say he looks like a very tan stand-out at his family reunions since his grandfather passed. Either way, due to the way law enforcement works in the Kanoh region, Heiji's been playing keeper of the peace a little more than he anticipated. It's okay, though; that's gonna bring him closer to meeting his rival! Personality Heiji is sweet, loyal and occasionally single-minded to a fault. He's a funny guy and just enough of a jokester to occasionally drive his friends a little crazy, but he takes his work VERY seriously. He'll fight anyone and anything if it'll help his friends get out of a scrape and will be sure to laugh it up after. However, talk to him mid-case and you'll find a detective clinging to clues like a Growlithe to a bone-- he tends to forget anyone and anything around him that isn't related to or helping with the problem at hand. He's got an impulsive streak a mile wide and has a bad habit of making things worse in an attempt to make them better. Could that victim be saved? Can I catch that purse snatcher myself? He's going to try, and he's seldom successful when he works that way. If you're lucky enough to be counted among his close friends, you've got a partner who'll go to bat for you, or go to the grave for you, no matter what, no questions asked. Privately, Heiji is surprisingly superstitious, but he's not going to admit it. He carries around a good-luck charm on his Pokegear, and bad stuff tends to happen when he doesn't have it... In the exact opposite way of Old Man Ketchum, he wears his hat backwards most of the time and flips it forwards when things get serious. Pokémon 'Starter Pokémon: '''Growlithe (now Arcanine) '''Other Pokémon: '''Chimecho, Froslass Left to his own devices, Heiji would just have his trustworthy Arcanine as his only partner in crime. However, some other people in his life have left him with a few... attachments? Froslass belonged to his mother and is surprisingly strong (a guarantee her little boy would be safe while being a detective before his Growlithe was strong enough to be any help) and a surprisingly smart little Chimecho, who is a gift from his close childhood friend and definitely not his girlfriend ''how dare you. ''He claims they both embarrass him, but he's lying through his teeth. Image Gallery ''Immon th' phone, man, gimmie a minute! Category:Trainers Category:Pokemon League